Johto Region
The Johto Region is a Region in Pokemon HeartGold, SoulSilver, Gold, Silver and Crystal. It is west of Kanto, North of Hoenn, North-east of Jewel Land and North-west of the land of Ooo. It is the home of Gold, Lyra and Kris, three of the Protagionists of the Pokemon Series. In Pokemon It is the Home of Ethan, Lyra (In HGSS), Gold and Kris (In GSC). None of them have seemed to have met before until they are called into New Bark Town's Lab. They are all given starters, Ethan has a Cyndaquil, Gold has a Totodile and Kris has a Chikorita. Dissapointed that she never got a starter, Lyra started to leave. However, Professor Elm took pity on her and gave her a Marill. They are given a quest to go to Mr. Pokemon. They meet Professor Oak there. He gives them Pokedexes and Poke Balls. They went home when Prof Elm rang. He was in distress. They encounter Silver, who never mentioned his name. However, after a look at the Trainer Card, Kris had gotten his name. They go to the lab when Kris was asked for Silver's name. Gold also gave Prof. Elm the Mystery Egg. The four mention their dreams: Gold and Ethan want to train their Pokemon and win Badges. Kris wants to complete the Pokedex and Lyra admited that she didn't have any goals. They go to Violet City, and from there they went their seperate ways. Gold and Ethan challenged the first gym, which was easy for them. Kris was busy catching the Unown and Lyra was playing with Marill. Once they get to Azalea Town, they discover Team Rocket selling SlowpokeTails. They beat the Grunts, and Kris' Chikorita evolves into Bayleef. They go their seperate ways again. By the time they get to Ecruteak City, they are called on by Eusine, a guy that wants to catch Suicune. They go to the Burnt Tower, but by then the beasts had fled. Suicune and Kris start Chasing for Suicune, woried about where it had gone. In Olivine City, Gold and Ethan discover that an Ampharos named Amphy was sick and couldn't light up properly. They went to Cianwood City, Beat the gym and got their 5th badge, and get the SecretPotion. After, they go to Mahogany town, they discover a secret room, leading to Team Rocket's HQ. After beating Pryce, they go to Goldenrod City. Team Rocket was there, too. After chasing them out of the Radio Tower, they go and get their last badge. They beat Clair, however, she would not give them the badge. She told them to pass her Grandfather's Test, which they did, earning them their 8th badge. They then go to the Johto League, where they beat Lance. After an adventure in Kanto, they go to Mt. Silver, where Red is. When they beat him, they continue their quest to be Pokemon Masters at the Battle Frontier. In Jewelpets After beating the Jewel Land league, Sapphie is forced to go to Johto. She gets all 8 badges but is sometimes interrupted by Ruby, Garnet and Sango. In Adventure Time Finn goes to Johto sometime during Sapphie's Adventure and they end up meeting each other. Trivia * Johto is the only Pokemon Region to have a Lake * Johto is the only region not to be visited by Brendan. However, he was born there. * Sango's Human Form and Espeon's Human form come from Johto. * According to Kris, Johto has the best smartness average. Category:Pokemon Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Generation II Category:Generation IV